


Hello?

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Moments of Life – Translations [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: ven Steve and Bucky had to meet at first …





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hallo?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913255) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow). 



_Steve gently knocked at the door of the apartment that was next to the one he and his mother lived in. He almost hoped the door wasn't going to be opened. He couldn't stand it when people who saw him for the first time, were staring at him in a strange way or treated him condescendingly. But to his regret, the door was actually opened. And to make matters worse, his counterpart was a man more than a head taller than himself and, according to the uniform, belonging to the army. And to Steve's discomfort he didn't look very happy._   
_“Um … hello. I-I'm … I and my mom changed lodgings and I … just wanted to say hello,” he stuttered. Perhaps this hadn't been his best idea …_   
_The man in front of him shook his head and Steve couldn’t help but feeling even smaller than he was. He wasn’t scared or something along these lines, but he didn’t want to live next to someone who didn’t like him or even made fun of him for the next years. That was something he had gotten enough from in the last flat._   
_Apparently his counterpart had notice he didn’t feel comfortable, because suddenly he started smiling. Something Steve didn’t quite get. “I’m sorry, if I seemed impolite. I just got home from work, so I’m slightly overtired.”_   
_Steve couldn’t help but take to him after what he said, and his doubt ended in smoke step by step. “I’m Steven Grant Rogers.” He held out his hand._   
_“James Buchanan Barnes.” His counterpart nodded. “Nice to meet you.”_

After they met, Steve had known he wouldn’t have any problems with the soldier, but neither him nor Bucky had thought of them getting this good friends.


End file.
